


Who Makes All the Rules?

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deaf Character, Detective Stiles, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Mentioned Ilya Whittemore-Stilinski, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Questions, Revelations, Siblings, Werewolf Children, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, foster kid, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Daniel and Kyle have a conversation a few days after he's been staying at Stiles and Jackson's house.





	Who Makes All the Rules?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special chapter for me... it's the first time I've written a chapter with just two original child characters and I hope people are interested too. So, yeah, I hope you'll let me know if you like it and you'd like to get more of that or not.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta Abbyholy for her help, advice and many more things... If it wasn't for her, you'd not be getting any of these final chapters

“What are you doing?” Daniel asks as he goes down the stairs and finds Kyle sitting on the sofa with a notebook and a pen.

“Making a list.” Kyle says without looking at Daniel.

Daniel sits sideways next to him, resting his right arm on the back of the sofa. “A list? What kind of list?”

“A shopping list. Your father… I mean, Stiles… But is he your _father_? What do you call him when you have two fathers? Do you call them the same?”

“Well, it depends, actually.” Daniel smiles, if there’s something he likes about this kid, it's how blunt he is, it’s like there’s no filter in his brain. “There’s no difference if I’m talking to them because I call them both ‘dad’, you know? But if I’m talking about them to somebody else, then Stiles is my ‘dad’ and Jackson is my ‘father’”.

“Okay,” Kyle nods as he considers what Daniel just said. “Well, your _dad_ asked me to make a list of everything I might need while I’m here. He said we’ll go to the mall tomorrow… so yeah…”

“That’s cool. I imagine you’ll be happy to have your own clothes… stop wearing my brother’s, right?” Daniel’s clothes are only a little big on him, especially the sweaters, so he’s been able to wear them without much problem.

“I guess… Yeah.” Kyles admits.

“Look. You obviously don’t know me… and I know nothing about you either. But there’s a good reason why my parents brought you here and I know that it has a lot to do with the fact that you’re a wolf and that you don’t have a pack since they said that Derek offered to make you part of ours.”

“They told you?” Kyle raises his voice, obviously upset.

“Well, yeah... But I’m a werewolf too. I would have figured it out anyway. You can’t hide your scent…” Daniel says matter-of-factly.

“You are? I couldn’t tell.”

“That’s probably because you’ve lived with humans and haven’t had a pack. There are some things you need to learn.”

Kyle bites his lip for a few seconds before he speaks again.

“So, who is in charge here?” Kyle asks next.

“ _In charge_?" Daniel raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah… your parents, like, who makes all the rules?” Kyle shrugs.

“ _The rules_?”

“In my foster homes, it was the husband… but here… like, who is the wife?” Kyle frowns.

Daniel snorts. “ _The wife_?”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say? Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I’m not making fun of you. I swear… but there’s _no wife_.” Daniel shakes his head. “They are _men_ and they’re gay. Husband and husband, you know? They don’t want a wife. They’re equal which means they both make the rules. But…” Daniel smirks. “And do not ever repeat these words to anybody if you don’t want me to find you and kill you... my dad usually gets whatever he wants… so, if you want something, it’s easier to get it if you convince him first… once you have him on your side, he can get my father to agree with him. He usually finds the way.”

“Okay.” Kyle nods.

“Any other question?” Daniel offers, waving his left arm.

“Well… I…” Kyle hesitates.

“It’s okay. You can ask whatever you want.” Daniel reassures him.

“I wondered… like, there’s no mom in the picture, then?”

“No, there’s no mom. I have two dads and a brother. That’s it.”

“So, you’ve never… you’ve never met her? I mean, I figured that maybe you and your brother have different moms and I wondered if--”

“We don’t…” Daniel interrupts him. “We don’t have different moms or a different dad either. He _is_ my brother.” There’s a pause after that where none of them speak. Kyle seems to know that Daniel needs time to say whatever is on his mind the way he wants to say it. And Daniel seems to be mulling over the best way to explain it.

“Since you’re a wolf too and nobody would ever believe you if you told them anyway… I guess it’s okay to tell you… My father… well, my father is the one who had my brother and me. He’s the one you’ve been calling _my mom_.”

“You mean… You’re kidding, right?” Kyle raises his eyebrows, his voice full of surprise.

“No. I’m not kidding. I’d never joke about something like that,” Daniel says completely serious.

“You mean… do you mean that all werewolves can get pregnant?” By the look in Kyle’s face, he can tell he’s suddenly terrified.

“No! No… I never said that. I said my father can but just because he’s special. He’s not a normal werewolf. He’s different. But normal werewolves like you and me… We can’t have a baby. You don’t have to worry.”

Daniel can see the relief evident on Kyle’s features and relax. “I can’t believe we’re talking about the same dude.”

“Well, that _dude_ really carried me for nine months and he’ll ground me forever if he finds out I told you behind his back, so you need to keep your mouth shut and don’t tell him, or anybody else, anything about it, okay?”

“Yeah, dude, trust me, I know how to keep a secret… but… I mean, you could have lied about it. Why did you tell me?” Kyle shrugs and Daniel can hear some suspicion in his voice.

“I guess because… do you have any idea how it feels to be lying all your life about it? To your own friends? Nobody thinks that my dad is my biological father or that my father is my brother’s… Everybody has got the wrong idea. Some people assume that we’re half brothers while other people think we’re not even related, you know? And yeah, I’ve always tried not to think about it, like my father always says, but... it doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck... So, that’s why I told you.”

Right now he’s not sure if it was the smartest thing to do but, being a werewolf, Kyle is the first person he’s ever been able to trust to understand it outside of the pack and it’s felt amazing not having to lie for the first time in his life.

“Your brother… He’s not a wolf, right?” Kyle asks, unsure.

“He’s deaf. What do you think?” That totally came out harsher than he intended. He probably sounds like an asshole.

“I… I don’t... ” Kyle stammers.

“Sorry,” Daniel closes his eyes for a second. It’s easy to forget that this kid has little idea of what being a wolf means. “Wolfs don’t get sick. At least not because of natural causes… so yeah, obviously, he’s human.”

“What happened? He got sick?”

“No, he didn’t get sick. He was born that way. We don’t know the causes, it can happen for very different reasons… and sometimes there’s just not a definite reason. But…”

Daniel hesitates and somehow Kyle knows he should give him time to continue. If there’s something he’s learning about this kid, is that he knows how to listen. It probably has to do with him trying to be as invisible as possible in all those foster homes where he stayed.

“The thing is that my parents had a car accident when my father was pregnant with my brother. My dad was in a coma for a while and my father was a wreck… so I mean, my parents think that maybe what happened had something to do with it… but they’ll never know for sure. And besides, it doesn’t matter because there’s nothing they could have done about it. It just tortured my father, you know? He felt responsible… but anyway, that was a long time ago.”

Daniel shakes his head and smiles. “You’re lucky Ilya is not here. He hates it when people talk about him. So, yeah… never act differently around him, okay? Because he’s not different. He can hear with the hearing aids.”

“I didn’t think that deaf people could talk… but I had never met a deaf person before,” Kyle admits.

“He attended speech class but not every deaf person does. Some deaf people don’t feel comfortable speaking… some of them never use their voice. My brother has never minded speaking and he’s quite good at lip reading too, but as he’s got older, he prefers to sign if he knows that the other person will understand him.”

“Is that why he was signing to you and your parents?”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Daniel nods.

“What?” Daniel asks a few seconds later when Kyle doesn’t say anything.

“Nothing… I just… I always wanted to have a brother.” Even if he said he didn’t need anybody, having a brother would have been cool.

For a moment Daniel doesn’t know what to say.

“You’re lucky. That’s all.”

_To have a family._

Daniel gets perfectly what he means.

“Yeah. Well, as long as you’re staying here, they’re your family too. So, don’t fuck it up, okay?”

“Yep.” Kyle says simply.

“Okay, finish that list… I’m going to eat something. I have a lot of homework to do. I’ll be in my room if you need something.”

Kyle just looks back at the notebook and doesn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
